


The Importance of Wearing a Tie

by grus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Cobb/Ariadne fic :D It's a tiny drabble, written for the Inception Kissing Meme http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/692564.html Just pure fluff.<br/>I do not own Inception and am not making any money thorugh writing this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Importance of Wearing a Tie

**Author's Note:**

> My first Cobb/Ariadne fic :D It's a tiny drabble, written for the Inception Kissing Meme http://foxxcub.livejournal.com/692564.html Just pure fluff.  
> I do not own Inception and am not making any money thorugh writing this.

It had taken a LOT of convincing to make him wear a tie on a daily basis. The college he found a job in, lecturing architecture, was pretty loose when it came to dress code. And Cobb, who would agree to wear even a foulard when he needed to pull off a Mr Charles sort of stunt, in reality would not be caught dead with anything around his neck. For a long time the only instant she had seen him wearing a tie remained the Inception job.

When Ariadne set to accomplish something though, she was willing to go to any lengths to get it. Even if it included making puppy-dog eyes at Cobb for a month, every time they passed a shop window with ties on display. In the end though her efforts and her sacrificed dignity were well worth it. After all, anything that reduced the almost 30cm height difference between them was something she had to appreciate. And pulling him down into a kiss by the above mentioned article of clothing gave her the power and control, she didn't get standing on stairs or putting on excruciatingly high heels. Even Cobb, after his initial reluctance, had to admit wearing a tie had its perks.

Who would have expected that Agony Aunts were sometimes right?

**Author's Note:**

> I TRUFAX came across this idea searching the net for advice on kissing taller guys, having this pairing in mind xD So thank you, helpful Internet-people! :)


End file.
